


busy, busy, busy

by EJwrites



Series: Tumblr Is A Hellish Landscape Not Fit For Fic Writers [15]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: two word starter: kiss meANONYMOUSshay gets really busy at work and cosima and delphine decide to surprise her.





	busy, busy, busy

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!!](%E2%80%9Cwww.coshayphinelove.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-me%22)

Busy was a very bland word for describing what Shay was as of late.  The physical therapy center where she worked was expanding without hiring more RMT’s.  A twelve hour day would be a welcome break at this point.

Normally it wouldn’t truly bother her except for the loss of sleep.  It’s not like she was doing anything with her evenings during the week anyway.  But she had just started dating Delphine and Cosima.  It was amazing and wonderful and everything she’d wanted in her partner (now partners).  

She just wished she could, you know, participate in the relationship.

She sighed and finished drying her hair.  At least she still had her bathtub to keep her company.

She pulled her comfiest pajamas on and curled up in bed with her phone.  She thought to herself that she was lucky nobody was there to see it because of the amount of times she’d chastised other people for the habit.  She just wanted to check her social media really quick before she passed out and did the whole thing over again.  It’s not that big of a deal.

Thirty minutes and two apps later she found out someone she knew in college was pregnant.  She typed a quick congrats out but was interrupted by a ‘ **u up** ’ text from Cosima.

She smirked.  She typed ‘ **depends’** and sent it.

There was no response and she rolled her eyes.  Cosima had already probably fallen asleep.  She clicked her phone off to follow suit.  She curled up under the blankets, turned her lights off, and settled.  She was just starting to drift when there was a light knock at the door.

She groaned.  Upon opening the door she saw a split second of Cosima and Delphine before getting swooped into a tight hug, her face getting smushed into Cosima’s neck.

“Uh, hi,” she mumbled into her girlfriend.

“Hi,” Cosima cooed, seemingly unaware that she was cutting off Shay’s air supply.

“Not that I don’t enjoy your company, but why are you here?” 

“We missed you,” Delphine supplied simply and tugged at her wrist.  She brought Shay’s hand up to her lips, placed a gentle kiss there, and intertwined their fingers.

Shay shrugged out of Cosima’s arms to get a full breath in.  “Well, come in.  Can’t have you stranded in the hallway.”

She pulled them into her home.  Delphine took the opportunity that moving presented her with to swoop in to get her hug.  

“Mmmm,” Shay hummed when Delphine started to rub her back.  “Were you guys together when you missed me?”

“Yes.  We thought we could steal an hour with you before you had to go to sleep,” Delphine murmured into her hair.

“I was almost out when you guys knocked.”

“Sorry!” Cosima gasped.

“Totally worth it.”

Delphine giggled.  “Shall we lay back down?  When do you have to be up tomorrow?”

Shay groaned, “Same shit different day.”

Delphine pressed a series of soothing kisses on her scalp.  She let go only enough to pull Shay towards her bed.  

Cosima lagged behind to lock the door and organize the shoes that Delphine had carelessly tossed aside.  They all flopped into bed and fell into their regular snuggling positions like it was second nature.  

“For the record,” Shay mumbled into Delphine’s chest, “I missed you guys, too.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Cosima slurred her usual response from the other side of the bed, already half asleep.

“Mmm, no.  Just…” she pulled her head out from under the covers, “Kiss me.”

Delphine grinned and leaned forward, happy to do what her girlfriend wanted. 

Shay knew that she could’ve asked anything of Delphine.  Cosima liked to tease her about being whipped, but Shay saw that she was just so in love she would do anything her girlfriends asked her for.  Within reason of course.

Shay had to interrupt the slow, sensual kisses she was getting with a huge yawn.

“Sleep chérie.  I will kiss you more in the morning.”

Shay laughed.  “Yeah, sleeping beauty over there probably won’t even flinch when my alarm goes off.”

“I _am_ beautiful,” Cosima grumbled into the pillow.

Shay and Delphine shared a laugh and a kiss.  They drifted off together almost instantly.


End file.
